This nonprovisional application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119(a) on Patent Application No. 2001-084138 filed in Japan on Mar. 23, 2001, and Patent Application No. 2000-273918 filed in Japan on Sep. 8, 2000, the entirety of each of which are herein incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to the structure of a vehicular parking device.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 53398/1987 discloses a vehicular parking device for a small-sized vehicle. As seen in FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent Publication No. 53398/1987, this type of parking lock device includes a parking lever 20 attached to a handle 5 which projects above a leg shield 4. After the parking lever 20 in the parking lock device is operated to obtain a locking operation, a release motion of the same lever is inhibited with a main switch to prevent a third person from inadvertently releasing the locked parking lever 20.
There is currently a demand for providing an article container box around the leg shield 4 and the handle 5 of a vehicle. The rider is not required to perform any forced operation of the handle 5 and equipment located in the vicinity thereof when using an article container box in this position.
However, since the area around the handle and the vicinity thereof is narrow, it has so far been difficult to form a large article container box. Further, there is a concern that the article container box may interfere with the parking lever 20 when articles are taken into and out of the box when the box is provided near the handle 5.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings associated with the background art and achieves other advantages not realized by the background art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a layout structure for a vehicular parking device which permits the simultaneous provision of a large article container box near a handle and the inconspicuous layout of a parking lever.
These and other objects are accomplished by a scooter type vehicle comprising a handle for operatively controlling a front wheel of a pair of wheels; a seat; a head pipe supporting the handle and covered by a front cover; flat step floors for putting feet thereon are provided between the handle and the seat; an article container box disposed at an upper position of a rear side of the front cover; and a vehicular parking device having a parking lever, the parking lever disposed in a position below the article container box.
These and other objects are further accomplished by a scooter type vehicle comprising a handle for operatively controlling a front wheel of a pair of wheels; a rider""s seat; a head pipe supporting the handle and covered by a front cover; flat step floors for putting feet thereon are provided between the handle and the seat; an article container box disposed at an upper position of a rear side of the front cover; a vehicular parking device having a parking lever, the parking lever disposed in a position below the article container box; and a boot in a position surrounding the parking lever.
If an article container box is disposed at an upper position of the rear side of a front cover, the opening of the container box can be made relatively large and the volume of the box can also be enlarged. Accordingly, a large container box can be disposed near the handle in the front cover.
Further, if a parking lever is disposed below the article container box, it is possible to provide the parking lever near the handle in the front cover. In that position, the parking lever does not require any forced motion and is easy to operate. Further, it becomes difficult for the parking lever to be seen and accessed by a third party.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.